


running in the shadows

by spacereylos (manbunjon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/spacereylos
Summary: He laid her down upon the bed, his mouth warm and sure. Tracing his lips across her collarbone, his mouth bobbed lower to leave a trail of warm kisses between the cavern of her breasts. Pleasure surged through her, her hands fisting into his dark curls as her head fell back against the pillows. Ben shifted so that his weight was flat upon her. Their bodies were pressed so close together that he could feel every uneven beat of her heart.He could not help but name the desire he had held onto for so long, the words having sat in his mouth heavy as iron for as long as he could remember. “I want you.” He found her eyes had darkened with barely restrained lust, shining bright as polished obsidian.Rey replied without missing a beat. “Have me then.”





	running in the shadows

_I can see me a tall dark stranger_  
_Giving you what you hadn't planned_  
_I drank the potion she offered me_  
_I found myself on the floor_  
_Then I looked in those big green eyes_  
_And I wondered what I came there for_

Ben knew her knock. The sound was so light that it was almost indiscernible, yet somehow it managed to pierce through his thoughts like a blade. They both knew she need not bother knocking, for the bond they shared brought them close enough that he could sense her presence on the other end of the door without word. But she insisted nevertheless, as she always did, waiting silently until he bid she enter.

They were careful to avoid Master Luke. It was like a dance they had, sensing each other’s presence at every turn, moving to the parts of the island where they knew they would not be followed. It was like he was a child again, swiping sweets from the kitchens and hiding them from his mother.

He could see her standing in the empty doorway, her eyes bright and her lips parted in words she did not utter, and though she does not speak it he knows that she missed him too.

She moved to stand before his chair, her feet were bare and the hem of her wrinkled nightgown balled in her palm, her willowy frame swaying toward him. It was almost a confrontation, her eyes betraying a mix of hesitancy and urgency as she looked down upon him. His fingers twitched to touch her and though there was nothing inherently sexual about the way she stood he could tell from the look in her eyes that she felt it too. 

“I missed you.” Rey said finally, when he did not speak, her voice lowered to a whisper- though they knew nobody else would hear.

She sank to her knees beside his chair and laid her head upon his lap, her arms encircling his waist to pull herself closer. His fingers carded through her loose, dark hair. Frowning, Ben sunk his teeth into the firm leather of his glove and pulled his hand free, discarding the fabric haphazardly so that he could continue his task without interruption, able to feel the strands of her hair as soft as silk as they fell through his fingers.

He wondered if she could feel the strain of his stirring cock against her, the only traitor to the calm exterior he attempted to display. “Sweet girl-” he whispered softly, thankful that she was not looking at him for his cheeks had gone pink. He brushed a strand of dark hair from her face. “I’ve missed you too.”

She lifted a hand to run her knuckles across his cheek. Her thumb continued lower to run across his bottom lip and though Rey said nothing more of explicit affection, the touch was so feather-light that he could feel his eyes flutter closed at the simple intimacy of her touch.

It was mere hours since he had seen her last and yet it felt as weeks had passed. He could not remember the first time they had shared a bed. Only that he had awoken suddenly from a characteristically wicked nightmare to find he was not alone in the chamber, her body folded flat against his and the sound of her soft breathing occupying his senses. Her presence had comforted him at once, though it had been many long moments before they spoke. Just the touch of her fingers was enough to soothe him.

For many nights he had merely laid beside her on the opposite end of the bed, spending the nights stealing glances at her and allowing she pull their shared blanket over to her side. From then on Rey had visited him each night, sometimes in the small hut where she retired, sometimes in the ship where he slept. But though the location changed their plans did not.

As the nights had blurred together Ben became accustomed to the even sound of her breathing, had taken comfort in the way her heart thudded faintly against the arms he had laid around her. Even the way she snored when she lay upon her back.

In the darkness she was able to study him his sleeping form, her eyes tracing the lines of his face that she wished her fingers could follow. Rey continued down the slope of his nose, the curve of the uneven scar that ran down his cheek to the swell of his neck. Each time he had stirred she squeezed closed her eyes, afraid that he could see her watching him, afraid that he would find that she had pushed herself up on her elbows to seek a better view.

But now it was his turn to study her, aching to draw his lips along the bare skin that had been revealed when the shoulder of her gown slipped down. Her skin was dotted with an array of freckles, as beautiful against her skin as stars against the night sky.

Rey reached for the hand that stroked her cheek, her fingers closing around his so that she could bring his hand to her lips, pressing her lips to his bare palm. A thrill ran through him at the sight of her, kneeling before him, her lips parted in the kiss she placed upon his palm, her bare shoulder shining silver in the moonlight that slanted in through the open window.

Without having a drop to drink Ben felt drunk. He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she was bowed between his parted legs. He opened his mouth to speak, his lips struggling to form the words he wished to articulate, but she was quick to interrupt him, uttering the four words that made the heat that had once pooled in his belly rush straight to his cock.

“Take me to bed.” said she, and he could do nothing but obey.

He laid her gently upon the dark satin of his bed. He undid the buttons of his tunic, the fabric pooling absently at his feet, and she watched as a body that was firm with muscle and sinew was divulged. The scar that was born at his cheek carved across his torso, leaving the skin of his chest rough and uneven. Rey ached to run her fingers across the silvery flesh.

She could see the muscle of his arms ripple against his flesh as he moved to undo the laces of his breeches, the shifting of the fabric against his cock exquisite torment.

Kneeling, Ben found himself level with her bare thigh, his mouth nearly watering as he pressed a kiss to the underside of her knee. He pushed back the fabric of her nightgown so that his lips could continue their journey, his mouth dragging slowly down her calf and to her ankle. Ben could feel her shiver.

Her nightgown slipped to the floor but Ben barely noticed, his eyes fluttering closed as she pressed a kiss to his lips. She was honey sweet, her lips soft as the gown he had run his fingers across.

He laid her down upon the bed, his mouth warm and sure. Tracing his lips across her collarbone, his mouth bobbed lower to leave a trail of warm kisses between the cavern of her breasts. Pleasure surged through her, her hands fisting into his dark curls as her head fell back against the pillows. Ben shifted so that his weight was flat upon her. Their bodies were pressed so close together that he could feel every uneven beat of her heart.

He could not help but name the desire he had held onto for so long, the words having sat in his mouth heavy as iron for as long as he could remember. “I want you.” He found her eyes had darkened with barely restrained lust, shining bright as polished obsidian.

Rey replied without missing a beat. “Have me then.”

Ben left a trail of warm, open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck and pushed into her. The feeling of her body against his made a flash of white flood his vision. Rey let out a gasp as her hips rose and arched against his, the low moan he gave more of a growl than anything. The sound pierced right through her.

He was slow and deliberate in his movements, his teeth biting into his lower lip as he attempted to keep his concentration. The heady air that swirled around them was scented of the sweet rosewater soap she had used and the musky, aromatic scent of the sweat that glistened against their mingling skin.

Rey’s heart fluttered against the hull of her ribs like a caged bird, so firm that Ben could feel it too. He smiled at the knowledge that he was the root of her excitement. Warmth pooled headily in her belly, as though she had just downed a double shot of Corellian rum. He looked down upon her with dark, hooded eyes, his gaze heating her body as it traveled down the length of her.

His arm was trembling as he propped himself up, able to feel the redolent heat of his own release approaching, the way her arms pressed him tight to her body and her leg draped over his hip doing nothing to sate his budding pleasure. He knew he would not last much longer.

Rey let out a sharp gasp and Ben knew that she was nearing her release. He lowered his hand and dragged the pads of his fingers across her, feeling the small bud of skin that he had once touched with his tongue. She let out a gasp, her body going taut as a drawn string beneath him, and her hands turned to fists in the sheets they lay upon.

His senses were filled by the sound of her sweet voice, by the feel of her bare skin, by the way she drew her lips across the slope of his cheek. Pain surged through him as her blunted nails dug into the back of his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, but the pain only added to the carnality of his bliss.

Rey trembled as pleasure welled within, through flesh and bone and blood, and she unraveled like a spool of gathered yarn in his arms. She gasped, her eyes pressed closed and her mouth caught by his, whatever moans she might have uttered swallowed by him.

Ben watched her, the wrinkle of her nose, the flutter of her eyes, the way her hair fanned out behind her, and wished he could memorise it. Ben could feel pleasure eddying within him. Every fibre in his body seemed to stretch so spectacularly tight that it was as though he would snap and with barely another second he rushed headlong into the haze of his own peak.

Desperately he wanted to whisper that he loved her. To reach down and draw the blankets around their tangled bodies. To kiss her fingers one by one and move all the way up her arm and across her shoulders until he reached her mouth.

_I love you,_ he almost said, his half lidded eyes blinking back fatigue. _I want you. I want you forever. ._ He could feel the words pressing against the roof of his mouth, threatening to spill out. _Stay with me._ He was so wrought with weariness that even if he were to open his mouth no words would come. But he need not speak for Rey was there within him, plucking the words from his clouded mind as though she were reading through a sacred text.

She reached for a blanket and laid it across their tired bodies, pressing her lips to his brow. “Sleep now.” she instructed, dragging the pad of her thumb across his lips.

Blinking back fatigue Ben could do nothing but listen, knowing that he would sleep in peace that night with her beside him. _I love you,_ he whispered, knowing at once that the woman curled against his chest was thinking the same thing.


End file.
